Une vie pour l'Eternité
by Chiihaya
Summary: An 1600, pour travailler, Livaï loue ses services au plus offrant, enchaînant les contrats et parcourant les routes infinies du pays. Mais il ne pensait pas que cette bataille-ci l'amènerait aux portes d'une nouvelle vie... Et encore moins qu'il se retrouverait à chaperonner un sale morveux attirant les emmerdes comme personne d'autre. [UA]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! **

Voici ma première fiction sur le fandom de SNK avec cette idée qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Je dois avouer que ça fait du bien de poser ça sur papier et de le partager, héhé. Je ne vais pas m'étendre trop longtemps et vous assommer de gros bla-bla mais_ je vous conseille_ de lire les petites précisions que je vais apporter !

Je pense avoir lu une bonne partie des fics dispo sur ce fandom et je suis plutôt contente d'innover en terme d'environnement. Cette fic a pour but d'être un Ereri, niveau prairing je n'innove pas ça je sais mais j'aime la dynamique qu'il est possible de construire avec eux, d'autant plus avec le contexte que je vais utiliser :)

En terme de chapitre, je n'ai pour le moment **_aucune idée_** de combien il y en aura. L'histoire est en cours d'écriture et même si j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance, je ferais un post hebdomadaire le dimanche soir (_oui, on est lundi matin, c'est exceptionnel !_) afin de garder une avance confortable. Je compte aller loin et développer un maximum de choses que je pourrais, en espérant de tout cœur que ça vous plaira autant qu'à moi !

Dernière chose, le rating est clairement MA+.

On se retrouve en bas, je vous laisse découvrir le prologue, assez court mais qui pose quelques éléments.

**Disclaimer :** SNK appartient à Hajime Isayama.

.

* * *

**Prologue**

_21 octobre 1600, plaine de Sekigahara._*****

Livaï soupira. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette galère ? Le brouillard qui avait envahi la plaine à l'aube ne s'était toujours pas dissipé rendant la visibilité compliquée. Une nouvelle explosion retentit, lui faisant relever la tête. Ses cheveux rendus collants par la sueur et le sang se collèrent à son front ce qui l'agaça prodigieusement. Il rabattit quelques mèches en arrière et fusilla du regard le canon, auteur de l'assourdissante explosion. Depuis des heures, les hommes s'employaient à recharger et tirer avec ces putains de machines, exterminant les ennemis en face. Pour ceux qui parvenaient à passer, ils étaient accueillis par les archers. Il n'avait pas eu à se bouger le cul depuis le premier assaut suicidaire de Zackley****** et commençait vraiment à s'ennuyer. Son katana était déjà lavé et bien au chaud dans son fourreau qui ne quittait jamais son dos et la pierre sur laquelle il était posé depuis plus de deux heures commençait presque à fusionner avec lui.

Au loin, il aperçut son commandant et profita de l'occasion pour se lever et aller à sa rencontre. Ishida, son employeur, parce qu'aux yeux de Livaï, il n'était rien de plus que cela discutait vivement avec le messager des troupes alliées qui au bout de quelques minutes d'un échange plutôt virulent, repartit à cheval vers son campement. Livaï s'approcha.

\- Un problème ? demanda-t-il.

\- Rien de plus que des histoires sans importance, lui répondit le chef d'armée. On va lancer la contre-attaque, les munitions des canons s'épuisent. Je vous veux en première ligne.

Livaï hocha silencieusement la tête et repartit vers son rocher. Il récupéra son masque et laça correctement ses bottes qu'il avait desserré pendant l'attente. Moins d'une heure plus tard, le signal d'attaquer fut donné. Livaï commença à dévaler la pente et sortit son katana d'un geste vif. Un coup d'oeil sur sa droite lui suffit pour remarquer que les troupes alliées ne les suivaient pas. Il fronça les sourcils et ralentit quelque peu sa course, tournant son regard sur la gauche. Heureusement, les troupes de Kenny****** suivaient.

Les deux forces armées convergèrent dans un même mouvement vers les troupes de Zackley, positionnées en défense et déjà bien décimées par leur premier assaut. Les premiers hommes se rencontrèrent et la plaine de Sekigahara se transforma en champ de bataille. Livaï se jeta dans la mêlée, tranchant, coupant, parant et tuant les ennemis à sa portée. Il voltigeait avec aisance, le souffle parfaitement contrôlé et l'expression neutre. Un ennemi se positionna face à lui, une arquebuse pointée droit sur sa tête. Livaï tourna sur lui même, effectuant une rapide pirouette et tourna son katana dans l'autre sens, la pointe se retrouvant au niveau de son coude. D'un geste précis, il trancha la gorge de l'homme qui s'écroula par terre, du sang giclant de sa carotide sous l'effet des dernières pulsations du cœur.

Livaï recommença sa course mais se figea soudainement, stupéfait. La réalité revint à lui avec force et il entendit de nouveau le brouhaha de la guerre qui l'entourait. Les cris, le bruit des katanas ou des sabres s'entrechoquant, les coups de feu des arquebuses, le sifflement des flèches déchirant le vent… La brume perpétuelle rajoutait du dramatique à la situation mais Livaï ne pouvait détacher son regard de la scène qui se passait devant lui. Un des hommes de Kenny, facilement reconnaissable de par son armure, avait son sabre planté dans la gorge d'un des hommes d'Ishida. Il l'arracha violemment, faisant s'écrouler le second à ses pieds et Livaï suivit sa chute des yeux durant deux secondes qui lui parurent infinies. Quelque chose clochait.

Une ombre surgit soudain de la brume et fondit sur lui. Le brun ne dû sa survie qu'à ses réflexes qui le poussèrent à bondir en arrière. L'homme, un autre portant l'armure du clan de Kenny se précipita de nouveau vers lui et l'attaqua vigoureusement. Livaï para son katana du sien et le fit glisser sur la lame jusqu'à atteindre la gorge de son ennemi qu'il décapita sans réfléchir. La tête roula à ses pieds alors qu'il se mit à courir vers les lignes arrières, là où devait certainement se trouver le reste des forces armées.

\- Putain de brouillard de mes deux… jura-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

Il était submergé. Plus il remontait vers le campement d'Ishida, plus le nombre d'ennemis augmentait. Les hommes de Zackley comme ceux de Kenny lui tombaient dessus un à un. Son épaule gauche avait été atteinte, une partie de son masque s'était brisé sous un assaut et il traînait sa jambe droite tant bien que mal, le mollet ouvert sur quasiment toute la longueur. Livaï aperçut soudain un des archers avec qui il avait un peu discuté la veille pendant son tour de garde.

\- Oï ! Tu peux me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

Mais l'homme l'ignora et continua sa course, l'air profondément apeuré. Livaï serra les dents et se retourna. Trois chevaux lui fonçaient dessus. Aussitôt, il se mit en position de défense, le katana dégainé à hauteur de son visage.

\- Regardez ce qu'il y a là, les gars !

Les trois hommes à cheval se mirent à encercler le brun, tournant autour de lui comme des mouches. Sans attendre qu'ils engagent eux même le combat, Livaï bondit et trancha les tendons d'un des chevaux, le faisant basculer vers l'avant. Tournant sur lui même, il éventra le premier homme avant même que les deux autres n'aient réagi. Le deuxième sauta de sa monture et engagea un duel avec son katana. Livaï lutta contre la douleur qu'il ressentait et retint un cri de douleur quand la lame de l'arme lui tailla la hanche, profitant de la position de son adversaire pour lui transpercer la tête. Le brun se tourna alors vers le dernier qui, dans la panique, sortit son arquebuse et le visa. Livaï se précipita mais trébucha sur sa jambe blessée. Dans sa chance, cela lui permis d'éviter la balle. Tout en criant, il chercha dans ses dernières forces et réussit à attraper la ceinture de l'homme et à le jeter au sol. Il planta son katana dans la poitrine quand un nouveau coup de feu retentit.

Livaï inspira longuement, le souffle court et de la transpiration lui coulant devant les yeux. Il s'épongea le front du dos de la main, remettant son katana dans le fourreau de l'autre. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire narquois.

\- La prochaine fois, je vérifierai à deux fois avant d'accepter un contrat.

Il tomba à genoux puis s'effondra face contre terre, du sang s'écoulant depuis le trou qu'avait provoqué la balle, quelques instants plus tôt…

.

oOo

.

_22 octobre 1600, cité de_ Shiganshina.******

Eren buvait son thé préparé par Mikasa, admirant les premiers rayons de soleil qui apparaissaient à l'horizon. Assis sur le petit banc en bois devant l'entrée de la maison, il profitait des fraîcheurs encore présentes de la nuit. Depuis plusieurs semaines, son père était sur le front, aux côtés des principaux unificateurs et il attendait, chaque jour, qu'un messager arrive pour donner des nouvelles. La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Eren jeta un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui s'installa à côté de lui, une tasse de thé à la main. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient pour une fois lâchés, tombant en cascade sur son kimono.

\- Toujours pas de messager ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder, répondit Eren.

Ils sirotèrent leurs boissons en silence, une certaine tension s'installant au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Soudain, un homme à cheval apparut au bout de la rue et Eren se leva. Il se précipita jusqu'au messager qui chercha dans son sac en tôle s'il avait une missive pour lui. L'adolescent récupéra le morceau de papier enroulé sur lui-même, la boule au ventre. A chaque fois, c'était le même scénario. La même angoisse d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Car au final, ils ne pourraient s'y soustraire. Eren revint jusque chez lui et entra dans la maison, suivi de Mikasa. Il déroula la missive tandis qu'elle rangeait les tasses dans la bassine prévue à cet effet. Il lut silencieusement le message une première fois. Puis une deuxième. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et il déglutit péniblement.

\- Ils ont gagné.

Mikasa ne réagit pas et Eren leva le regard vers elle. Voyant son expression incertaine, il précisa.

\- Zackley. Il a été rejoint par Kenny. Ils ont gagné. Ishida et ses troupes ont été vaincu.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire ce qu'on a dit, dans ce cas.

Eren la regarda, ses yeux virant au bleu.

\- Tu as raison… Fuyons avant que père ne revienne.

.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce prologue !

*** : **La "bataille de Sekigahara" s'est véritablement déroulé du 20 au 21 octobre 1600, ce qui a d'ailleurs mis fin à l'époque Sengoku pour commencer l'Ère d'Edo, généralement plus connue.

****** **: **vous l'aurez compris, on est en plein cœur du Japon Féodal et leurs noms ne font absolument pas Japonais Moyenâgeux mais je vais appeler ça la "magie de la fiction" haha.

Je me suis rendue compte en me relisant que certaines descriptions étaient vraiment trash. Aussi, j'ai pas mal remanié le texte pour essayer de rendre ça "plus acceptable" même si j'ai laissé certains points. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui serait vraiment dérangeant ?

Sooo, des avis ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de Livaï ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait sur ce champ de bataille ? Et Eren et Mikasa ? Pourquoi vouloir fuir ?

.

J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu !

A dimanche :)

Chihaya


	2. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous !**

Je suis agréablement surprise de voir le nombre de vues en seulement une semaine et surtout d'avoir eu quelques retours :)

Actuellement, la fic est plutôt bien avancée, j'écris au feeling même si j'ai une trame principale. Je me laisse souvent embarquer par l'inspiration et mes doigts se mettent à écrire tous seuls, haha.

Voici le premier chapitre, pour le moment, j'ai conscience que c'est assez court mais la suite sera bien plus étoffée, j'expliquerai mieux en bas, en attendant je vous laisse lire !

.

**Réponse au reviews**

_HelenaHale : Merci pour cette première review ! Voici la fameuse suite, j'espère qu'elle te donnera aussi envie de connaitre le reste de l'histoire :)_

_lisara-senpai_ _: Merci beaucoup, voici la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise :D_

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

\- Tu as tout ?

Eren hocha la tête, un sac en toile pendu sur son épaule gauche, la main droite posée sur le fourreau de son katana, cintré à sa taille.

\- On aura assez de provisions ?

\- De quoi tenir un peu moins d'une semaine, répondit Mikasa.

\- Ça nous laisse largement le temps d'atteindre un village assez éloigné. Enfile ça.

La brune attrapa la longue cape que lui tendait son frère et l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Eren fit pareil et d'un même mouvement, il rabattirent leur capuche, masquant ainsi leurs visages. L'adolescent sortit le premier de la maison et s'engouffra dans la noirceur de la nuit. Il releva la tête, constatant que la lune était cachée par les nuages.

\- Profitons qu'il fasse plus sombre pour y aller, dépêche-toi.

Mikasa rejoignit Eren, claquant la porte et sans un regard en arrière, ils se mirent en marche, quittant rapidement la Cité. Leur objectif était le village agricole de Trost, à quelques jours de marche vers le Nord. Néanmoins, selon les intempéries et surtout leur endurance, ils avaient toujours la possibilité de s'arrêter avant. Eren souhaitait mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et leur père avant qu'il ne rentre. Dès qu'il serait revenu, il se mettrait à leur recherche… C'était une certitude. Et ils devraient constamment fuir.

Le brun soupira, plissant les yeux pour regarder le sol devant lui. Les routes étaient irrégulières. Pour la plupart, c'étaient des chemins de terre qu'on avait baptisé "routes" car c'est par là que les commerçants vagabondaient. Ça ne voulait pas pour autant dire qu'on pouvait se permettre de traîner des pieds, à moins de vouloir se casser la figure tous les cinq mètres.

Eren aperçut le dernier champ appartenant au complexe de Shiganshina. Dès lors qu'ils le dépasserait, Mikasa et lui seraient considérés comme des fugitifs. Il se tourna vers sa soeur qui marchait silencieusement, elle aussi concentrée sur les irrégularités de la route.

\- A quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-elle en sentant son regard.

\- A ce champ. C'est le dernier de la Cité.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu peux encore faire marche arrière si tu le souhaites, Mikasa.

La brune releva la tête, l'expression froide.

\- Et te laisser déambuler tout seul sur les routes ? C'est hors de question.

Eren claqua la langue, agacé.

\- Je sais me faire à manger et mon katana ne sert pas juste à décorer.

\- Il n'empêche que je reste avec toi.

Eren haussa les épaules, habitué à la constante surveillance qu'exerçait sa sœur sur lui depuis le décès de leur mère quand ils étaient plus jeunes. D'ailleurs, si cette dernière était encore de ce monde, jamais ils ne se seraient retrouvés au pied du mur de cette façon.

\- C'est toi qui avais raison.

L'adolescent s'arrêta, surpris par les paroles de son interlocutrice. Mikasa, en ne le voyant plus avancer se stoppa quelques pas plus loin. Elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- C'est à nous de choisir la vie que l'on veut vivre. Personne ne peut décider à notre place, continua-t-elle. Et… je ne veux pas me marier. Encore moins à quelqu'un que je n'aurais pas choisi et que je ne connaîtrais même pas.

Eren resta figé quelques instants avant de lui rendre son sourire, ses yeux verts légèrement brillants.

\- Je sais p'tite soeur. C'est pour ça qu'on en est là.

\- Et parce que tu ne veux pas te retrouver à la solde d'un quelconque maître.

\- Aussi, gloussa-t-il.

Eren reprit sa marche. Ils passèrent enfin le champ et tous deux eurent le réflexe de tourner la tête vers le grand château, au cœur de Shiganshina, encore visible depuis leur emplacement. Ils restèrent silencieux, ressentant tout deux une étrange excitation dans leur poitrine. Ça y était. Au bout de quelques minutes, Eren s'exclama lorsque Mikasa lui donna un coup dans l'épaule.

\- Hé mais ça va pas ?

\- On a le même âge je te rappelle, idiot.*****

\- Techniquement, tu es née après moi. Je suis quand même le plus grand.

La jeune fille soupira, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Elle secoua la tête et passa son bras autour de celui d'Eren. Ils continuèrent de marcher, légèrement éclairés par la lune qui perçait enfin à travers les nuages.

.

oOo

.

Livaï ouvrit brusquement les yeux et aspira une grande bouffée d'air. Comment était-il encore en vie, il n'en savait foutrement rien mais il avait bien trop mal de partout pour se croire mort… Il puisa sur la force de ses bras pour se redresser quand une vive douleur lui transperça l'épaule gauche.

\- Bordel ! grogna-t-il en s'écroulant.

Il s'était pris une balle. Les derniers instants avant qu'il ne perde connaissance lui revinrent à l'esprit le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait nuit mais la lune parvenait quand même à éclairer la plaine. Devant lui se trouvait le cadavre de son ennemi qui commençait déjà à pourrir. Le brun essaya de se relever une nouvelle fois, basculant sa force dans son bras droit. Il parvint à se mettre à genoux et constata qu'il était tombé sur un renforcement de terre qui avait fait pression sur sa blessure par balle. Il ne devait son salut qu'au sol et à sa chance. Livaï ricana mais s'arrêta en ressentant la douleur que cela lui provoquait dans le ventre. Bien, il n'était pas mort mais n'en était pas loin, il lui fallait des soins. Il savait que plus loin, à quelques lieues, il y avait un village d'agriculteurs mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait la force d'y parvenir… Toutefois, s'il restait à glander dans cette plaine, c'était sûr qu'il y passerait.

Livaï avisa l'arquebuse qui avait failli lui coûter la vie et l'attrapa pour s'en servir d'appui afin de se mettre debout. La douleur dans son mollet était lancinante mais moins violente que pendant la bataille. Le fait de ne pas avoir sollicité ses jambes depuis un moment devait aider.

Le brun ramassa son katana et s'apprêtait à le ranger lorsqu'il entendit un puissant gémissement. Il se figea et observa les alentours. Quelqu'un d'autre était-il encore en vie ? Son regard balaya la plaine sanglante puis se posa sur un cheval, allongé sur le flanc, de l'air sortant vivement de ses narines. Il se rappela alors lui avoir tranché les tendons des pattes avant pendant la bataille. Livaï sentit une légère boule se former dans sa gorge… Il s'avança vers l'animal qui tourna son oeil vers lui. De nouveau, la bête gémit et le brun soupira longuement. Quel merdier… Il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, si ce n'était abréger ses souffrances. Sans jamais lâcher le cheval du regard, Livaï attrapa son katana à deux mains et le positionna au-dessus de sa poitrine.

\- Je suis désolé pour ça… murmura-t-il en enfonçant la lame.

L'équidé poussa un long gémissement plaintif qui sembla se répercuter en écho dans la plaine silencieuse. Livaï observa la vie quitter le corps jusqu'à ce que les pupilles ne soient plus que vides, fixant un point quelque part dans le ciel. Il essuya la lame de son katana contre sa tunique et le rangea dans son fourreau, l'expression neutre. Douloureusement, le brun entreprit sa marche, esquivant les nombreux cadavres étendus contre le sol. Le sang avait tellement coulé que les brins d'herbe s'étaient imbibés, donnant un aspect rougeoyant à la plaine, presque irréel.

Au loin, au pied d'une des collines, Livaï apercevait une forêt. Le village était derrière cette dernière. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques centaines de mètres avant d'atteindre les arbres puis le plus dur serait à faire. Au moins, peut-être trouverait-il un bâton pour pouvoir s'appuyer et le soutenir dans sa marche…

oOo

Eren avala une gorgée d'eau avant de refermer soigneusement sa cruche et de la ranger dans son sac. Depuis qu'ils étaient partis en début de soirée, le ciel s'était bien dégagé, leur permettant d'avancer à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide. Heureusement, tous deux étaient habitués à l'effort physique depuis leur enfance ce qui leur avait permis de prendre une bonne avance. Ils allaient bientôt pénétrer dans la forêt avoisinant la plaine de Sekigahara qui se trouvait à presque sept lieues de Shiganshina.

\- Tu veux faire une pause quand on sera dans la forêt ? J'ai besoin de me soulager, demanda Mikasa.

\- D'accord, répondit Eren, on prendra dix minutes. Essayons de trouver un endroit où le chemin sera assez large, qu'on puisse être éclairés par la lune.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et ils passèrent les premiers arbres, l'environnement devenant subitement plus sombre maintenant que les arbres masquaient la lune. Eren trébucha sur une racine, Mikasa faillit se prendre une branche en pleine tête et globalement, leur avancée se trouva être bien plus compliquée qu'en plaine.

\- Si on avait eu le choix, on ne serait certainement pas partis de nuit, râla l'adolescent.

\- Regarde, ça s'éclaire un peu là.

Effectivement, quelques pas plus loin, le chemin s'élargissait brusquement et de la lumière était de nouveau visible.

\- Autant en profiter, on ne sait pas quand sera le prochain passage comme ça.

Mikasa confirma et confia son sac à Eren avant de s'éloigner. Le brun en profita pour s'asseoir à même le sol et étendre ses jambes. Cela faisait malgré tout plus de cinq heures qu'ils marchaient sans interruption. Mikasa revint rapidement et Eren alla à son tour se soulager. Il ne traîna pas car la noirceur de la forêt l'entourant avait quelque chose d'assez terrifiant même pour quelqu'un de non peureux comme lui.

\- Mangeons un bout avant de repartir, proposa-t-il à sa sœur.

Cette dernière sortit aussitôt quelques pousses de soja et une boule de riz à chacun. Eren mordit avidement dans son riz et son estomac grogna de contentement. Ça n'avait rien à avoir avec d'habitude mais il s'en contentait largement. Ils mangèrent silencieusement puis burent une gorgée d'eau chacun, essayant de l'économiser au maximum, ne sachant pas si une source potable serait sur leur chemin. Mikasa était en train de ranger les gourdes dans le sac quand un bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre. Elle releva la tête, alerte, tandis qu'Eren se mettait debout, la main posée sur la garde de son katana, prêt à dégainer. Ils observèrent les alentours mais ne virent rien à cause de la pénombre. Le bruissement retentit de nouveau et se fit plus rapide, répété. Mikasa sauta sur ses jambes et se positionna aux côtés d'Eren. Soudain, une ombre surgit d'entre deux arbres et l'adolescent tira son arme de son fourreau par réflexe, la positionnant entre eux et l'inconnu. Ce dernier se figea dans une drôle de posture. Il portait une tenue légère, noire, déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Ses cheveux étaient sales, collés contre son front, son visage noirci par de la poussière et du sang… L'inconnu se redressa légèrement, prenant appui sur un grand bâton qui semblait le soutenir et planta son regard dans celui de l'adolescent. Eren resta bouche-bée et abaissa lentement son katana, transpercé par le gris acier des pupilles le fixant.

\- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? murmura-t-il.

Mais avant d'avoir pu obtenir une réponse, l'inconnu s'écroula devant les deux bruns qui échangèrent un regard, indécis.

.

* * *

Voici la fin de ce premier chapitre !

*** : **Je ne le dis pas clairement mais dans cette fiction, Eren et Mikasa sont jumeaux. Je développerai plus tard cet aspect là de leur relation mais comme ça, vous êtes déjà au courant.

Bien, comme je l'ai dis au dessus, pour le moment j'ai conscience que le prologue et le premier chapitre sont courts (à peine 2k de mots). En général, j'ai une moyenne de 5k mots / chapitre et les suivants sont plutôt de cette trame là.

Pour le moment, la situation commence à se mettre doucement en place et il fallait que je les fasse "se rencontrer" avant de pouvoir réellement développer.

Sooo, des avis après cette suite ? Encore beaucoup de questions mais des idées plus concrètes quant à la fuite d'Eren et de Mikasa ?

.

A la semaine prochaine :)

Chihaya


	3. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous !**

Encore une semaine où le nombre de vues m'a réellement surprise et je suis touchée de voir que quelques personnes font des retours !

Si une histoire est écrite par un auteur, c'est les lecteurs qui la font vivre et j'espère sincèrement en gagner de nouveaux et essayer de vous faire aimer cette histoire autant que possible :)

On se retrouve en bas pour les explications et le blabla habituel !

.

**Réponses aux reviews**

_Guest :_ _(Un nom à donner pour te reconnaître ?) merci pour tes compliments ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira comme les précédents chapitres ;)_

_Sasa875__ :__ Voici la réponse pour la réaction de Livaï ! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes :) _

.

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Livaï se réveilla brusquement, le coeur battant trop rapidement dans sa poitrine. Par réflexe, il chercha son katana à côté de lui mais une sourde angoisse l'envahit quand il constata que sa main tâtonnait dans le vide. Il s'assit et ce n'est qu'alors qu'il ouvrit les yeux, observant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Une chambre. La pièce était quasiment vide à l'exception du futon sur lequel il était couché. Un drap crème lui recouvrait les jambes, son torse s'étant découvert en se redressant. Le brun aperçut ses bras et ses sourcils se froncèrent en les voyant bandés. Lentement, il suivit son corps du regard. Son ventre était complètement recouvert de bandage ainsi que son épaule. Quelqu'un lui avait fait ça, mais la question était qui ? Et surtout, où était-il ?

Soudainement, la porte coulissa et une silhouette apparut dans son entrebâillement. Livaï se tourna vers la personne et ses sourcils formèrent une ride encore plus prononcée en voyant un jeune homme, le teint basané et des cheveux fous, les mains occupées à tenir un sac en lin.

\- Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! s'exclama l'inconnu.

Le brun ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder poser le sac à terre et en sortir différentes bandelettes et herbes médicinales qu'il aligna les unes à côté des autres le long du futon.

\- Ce sera beaucoup plus pratique pour vous refaire vos bandages, les dernières fois ont été assez laborieuses.

\- Depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

Rien dans son expression ne changea mais Livaï fut profondément surpris du ton rauque et cassé de sa voix. Comme s'il n'avait plus parlé depuis des années. Il ravala la toux qui lui chatouillait la gorge pour écouter la réponse du gamin en face de lui qui souriait étrangement.

\- Nous sommes arrivés ici depuis trois jours.

\- Nous ? répéta le plus âgé dans un chuchotement.

De nouveau, l'inconnu sourit d'un air entendu, comme si lui seul était capable de comprendre réellement ce qui échappait à Livaï.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? Dans la forêt, vous êtes tombé sur ma sœur et moi mais avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, vous vous êtes effondré. Il faut dire que vous aviez de sacrés blessures.

Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Il chercha dans sa mémoire la dernière chose dont il se rappelait mais il était incapable de dire ce qu'il avait pu faire avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas… avoua-t-il à mi-voix.

L'étranger sembla soucieux, ses sourcils arqués vers le haut et Livaï put constater pour la première fois à quel point ses yeux étaient particuliers. Il les pensait verts en les voyant de loin mais c'était plutôt un mélange archaïque entre le bleu et le vert voire quelques pigments de gris faisant ressortir l'éclat de son regard.

\- Je dois vous changer vos bandages.

Les minutes qui suivirent furent laborieuses. Livaï serra les dents pour lutter contre la douleur diffuse dans son épaule tandis que l'inconnu se hâtait d'enlever les bandes pour le ménager. Il le lava à l'aide d'un tissu humide puis appliqua de nouveau un mélange d'herbes rendu pâteux sur la blessure. Le brun observa cette dernière. C'était une blessure par balle, à ne pas en douter au vu de la forme et une étrange sensation lui traversa les entrailles. Au moment où l'étranger allait lui mettre les nouvelles bandes, Livaï eut un mouvement de recul instinctif, les faisant se figer. Toutefois, le gamin ne s'en formalisa pas et se contenta de sourire d'un air bienveillant avant de revenir à la charge, ignorant le regard foudroyant du blessé qui siffla quand il resserra les bandes pour maintenir son épaules correctement.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Celle pour le ventre peut attendre demain, je l'ai changée ce matin.

\- J'en ai encore pour combien de temps ?

\- Tant que votre blessure à l'épaule n'est pas guérie, il vous sera difficile de faire quoi que ce soit. Ça doit d'abord se rétablir. Après, je ne suis pas médecin, je connais les premiers gestes et quelques astuces mais de là à savoir combien de temps prendra votre rémission, je ne sais pas.

\- Tch.

Les yeux du gamin s'écarquillèrent face à l'air froid de Livaï et il se précipita pour ranger les affaires dans le sac en lin avant de bondir sur ses pieds, l'air légèrement paniqué.

\- Je… je vais vous apporter quelque chose, commença-t-il, ça vous aidera peut-être à retrouver la mémoire.

Aussitôt qu'il eut finit sa phrase, il s'élança hors de la pièce laissant Livaï seul. Ce dernier soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. C'était bien la première fois qu'un truc comme ça lui arrivait. Les coups et les blessures, il en avait connu dans la vie mais au vu de son état, il avait frôlé la mort de peu. Était-ce à cause de ça qu'il y avait cette zone de flou dans son esprit ? Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas l'inconnu revenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se racle la gorge. Livaï releva la tête, surpris mais cela devait s'apparenter à un regard noir car le plus jeune se trémoussa d'un pied sur l'autre, mal à l'aise.

\- Te… Tenez.

Il brandit un katana, enfermé dans un fourreau et le brun le détailla quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux. Brusquement, tout lui revint. Sekigahara. Ishida. Kenny. Zackley. La trahison. Le sang… trop de sang. Lentement, Livaï leva la main et entoura la garde de l'arme de ses doigts fins, dans un geste devenu habituel depuis les années. Aussitôt, l'angoisse qui ne le quittait pas depuis son réveil disparut et il se sentit de nouveau lui-même.

\- On a aussi récupéré vos vêtements mais ils sont dans un sale état. Dans le doute, on les a lavés et séchés mais je ne pense qu'ils soient de nouveau utilisables.

Le plus âgé écouta l'autre babiller tandis qu'il se contentait de caresser du regard sa fidèle arme. L'inconnu, sentant qu'il monologuait plus qu'autre chose interrompit son flot de paroles.

\- Bien… heu, je vais vous laisser vous reposer. Ne bougez pas trop pour le moment.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu sortir, Livaï releva la tête.

\- Hé, gamin.

L'interpellé se figea sur le pas de la porte coulissante et se retourna, surpris.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est quoi ton nom ?

\- Eren…

Le brun hocha la tête en signe de réponse et attendit que le fameux Eren sorte. Ce qu'il ne fit pas.

\- Quoi ? grogna-t-il abruptement.

\- Je… Et vous ?

\- Livaï. Ackerman Livaï.

Sans attendre de réponse, l'aîné déposa son katana au pied du futon et se rallongea sur celui-ci, tournant le dos à la porte et au gamin. Il loupa le regard de ce dernier qui s'était largement écarquillé sous la surprise et la crainte. Le bruit de la porte cognant contre le mur résonna mais Livaï ne l'entendit pas, déjà plongé dans le sommeil.

.

oOo

.

Eren sortit de la maison et s'assit au bord de l'Engawa*****, laissant ses pieds se balancer dans le vide. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine et son souffle était, malgré lui, erratique. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que l'homme qui s'était écroulé devant leurs pieds était Livaï Ackerman.

Ackerman était un nom dont la réputation n'était plus à faire dans le pays. Célèbre rônin, samouraï sans maître depuis son adolescence qui avait forgé son arme et son mental au fil des batailles et des contrats plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Il avait combattu plus d'une soixantaine de maîtres au cours de ces dix dernières années, seulement armé d'un bokken****** et avait remporté tous ces combats. Eren ne savait dire si c'était vrai ou si la légende d'Ackerman avait dépassé l'homme lui-même… Seulement, l'entendre lui dire son nom d'une voix aussi posée et dénuée d'émotions que la sienne l'avait complètement désarçonné.

Sa présence dans la forêt, alors qu'il était recouvert de sang et aux portes de la Mort lui sembla soudain évidente. Sekigahara. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il avait dû participer à la bataille. C'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie après ce qu'il s'était passé là-bas.

\- Eren ?

Le nommé se tourna et aperçut sa sœur, debout à côté de lui.

\- Salut Mikasa.

\- Ça va ? Tu es pâle…

\- Oui c'est juste… Cet homme, il dit être Livaï Ackerman.

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers la maison.

\- Le rônin ?

\- Ouais.

\- Donc il s'est réveillé… Il t'a dis ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas ?

Eren soupira et remonta ses jambes pour s'installer en tailleur, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- Non, il ne se souvenait plus de rien, certainement le choc. C'est quand je lui ai montré son katana que ça a commencé à revenir. Enfin… je pense, ça se voyait dans son regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire par rapport à ça ?

\- Rien, marmonna le brun, il a encore besoin de soin et de repos. Après, je présume qu'il reprendra sa vie et nous on pourra continuer notre chemin.

Mikasa hocha silencieusement la tête et s'assit à son tour sur l'Engawa. Son regard se perdit sur le champ qui s'étendait face à eux. Le soleil commençait lentement sa course vers l'horizon, offrant des parcelles d'orange et de rouge à la terre, la rendant flamboyante.

\- Tu crois que père est revenu maintenant ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

\- C'est fort probable, soupira Eren.

\- Je crois… Que l'idée de le savoir rentré et qu'il sache qu'on a fui me rend heureuse.

Eren éclata de rire, sentant les angoisses liées à ses réflexions concernant Livaï s'envoler. Il frappa doucement l'épaule de sa sœur avec la sienne, dans un geste d'affection.

\- On va passer une vie de misère à être des fugitifs de notre propre famille et ça te rend heureuse, Mikasa Jaëger, tu es la femme la plus étrange que je connaisse.

La jeune femme sourit à la boutade et replaça une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille.

\- Tu es ma seule famille Eren. Avant même notre naissance c'était nous deux, je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir un homme autoritaire et paranoïaque en prime. *******

\- Ouais, tu l'as dit.

Les jumeaux s'interrompirent en voyant la silhouette d'un vieil homme se dessiner au loin. Ils se levèrent d'un même mouvement et se précipitèrent vers lui.

\- Pixis, laissez nous vous débarrasser ! s'exclama Eren en empoignant le sac de toile que tenait l'homme.

\- Merci les jeunes, c'est bien aimable à vous.

\- C'est normal, vous refusez qu'on travaille plus que de nécessaire au champ déjà alors que vous nous offrez le gîte et le couvert, ajouta Mikasa en prenant le deuxième sac, plus petit.

\- Votre présence m'est déjà bien utile, ne vous en faites pas, contra l'ancien.

Les deux jeunes sourirent et tous trois revinrent à la maison d'un pas tranquille, profitant de la légère brise qui commençait doucement à se lever.

.

oOo

.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Livaï s'était réveillé pour la première fois. Pendant quarante-huit heures, il avait la majeure partie du temps somnoler, son corps requérant du repos pour réparer l'état dans lequel il était. Le rônin se sentait faible, démuni face à cette situation mais malgré ces tentatives pour essayer de se lever et sortir de ce maudit futon, son corps le lâchait et il retombait dans l'inconscience. Plusieurs fois, le gamin était revenu, pendant qu'il dormait la plupart du temps et Livaï se demandait s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Après tout leur première discussion n'avait pas été des plus… merveilleuses et il avait plus semblait effrayé par lui qu'autre chose. Pas que cela lui importait mais au bout d'un moment, le brun devait avouer qu'il en avait marre de ne voir rien de plus que les quatre murs de la pièce.

Aussi, lorsqu'il se réveilla le troisième jour, Livaï prit la décision que peu importe son état, il sortirait un peu prendre l'air. Le soleil commençait lentement à décliner vers l'horizon, rendant l'atmosphère dans la chambre orangée. Le brun prit appui sur ses bras et se releva jusqu'à être à genoux. Il souffla longuement pour calmer le vertige qui l'engourdissait puis, une jambe après l'autre, parvint à se mettre debout. Les mains appuyées sur les hanches et la tête renversée en arrière, Livaï ne retint pas un léger sourire satisfait. Son foutu corps avait enfin décidé de lui obéir !

Conscient qu'il devait néanmoins agir avec précaution, il adopta une démarche lente et mesurée pour traverser la chambre et ouvrir la porte coulissante qui donnait sur l'extérieur. Pour la première fois, il put admirer le jardin d'une taille assez convenable ou un potager ainsi que divers arbres fruitiers avaient été plantés, ainsi que, plus loin, un immense champ s'étalant à perte de vue. Le bruit de l'eau s'écoulant attira son attention et il vit sur sa gauche une fontaine construite à même dans la roche, plus décorative qu'utile.

Le rônin inspira longuement, appréciant l'air frais qui lui caressait le torse nu (hormis ses bandages assez conséquents) et lui soulevait les mèches de ses cheveux noirs. C'était vivifiant. Il sentit, au bout de quelques minutes, que ses jambes perdaient en énergie et il prit la sage décision de s'asseoir sur l'Engawa, les pieds dans le vide. Soudain, une silhouette apparut dans le virage de la maisonnée. Une jeune femme au teint pâle et aux longs cheveux noirs. Cette dernière se figea en le voyant avant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Livaï haussa un sourcil face à cette réaction et soupira légèrement en voyant le gamin qui l'avait soigné apparaître et venir timidement vers lui. L'autre devait certainement être sa sœur, il se souvint vaguement l'avoir aperçu dans la forêt malgré le flou qui entourait ses souvenirs à ce moment-là.

\- Bonsoir, le salua le plus jeune.

\- Bonsoir.

Livaï lui répondit sur un ton neutre, tourné vers le champ. Il ne voulait pas entendre qu'il n'était pas en état pour se lever et vu la tête du merdeux, il s'apprêtait à lui dire quelque chose dans le genre.

\- Vous… Hmm… L'air est plutôt bon, ce soir.

Le brun haussa un sourcil, surpris et regarda Eren s'installer à côté de lui tout en respectant une distance respectable entre eux. L'adolescent fixa son aîné, gêné. Pour lui, il était encore trop tôt pour que le rônin se lève et sorte de son futon mais il sentait que ce n'était clairement pas la chose à lui dire. Aussi avait-il ravalé sa remarque pour sortir une phrase aussi bateau.

\- Ouais, répondit Livaï. Ça fait du bien de sortir le cul de cette chambre.

Eren sursauta au langage cru mais ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de hocher la tête. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant le coucher du soleil qui laissait doucement place à une ambiance plus sombre et fraîche.

\- Mikasa a préparé une soupe pour ce soir, joignez vous à nous et au vieux Pixis si vous vous sentez assez en forme.

Livaï étudia la proposition. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette chambre à ne rien faire mais se poser à une table pour échanger un repas avec trois étranges lui donnait encore moins envie.

\- Non merci, refusa-t-il, je ne vais pas tarder à retourner me reposer.

\- Ah… d'accord, répondit Eren, je vous apporterai un bol dans ce cas.

\- Pourquoi tu te donnes cette peine, gamin ?

L'adolescent tourna la tête vers son aîné qui le fixait étrangement comme s'il cherchait à percer ses intentions.

\- Vous êtes blessé, il faut bien que quelqu'un prenne soin de vous et je…

\- Je n'ai pas besoin que qui que ce soit s'occupe de moi.

Eren grimaça d'être ainsi coupé et soupira.

\- Votre blessure par balle me dirait le contraire, vous savez. Quand vous serez en état de repartir, libre à vous de le faire mais en attendant, si vous ne vous sentez pas en état de manger à une table, je vous apporterai le repas, c'est juste ça.

"_Juste ça_". Livaï soupira et se redressa péniblement, ignorant la main que lui tendait le gamin pour l'aider.

\- T'es bien con de prendre soin de quelqu'un sans rien demander en retour, trancha-t-il.

Eren sentit sa mâchoire tomber alors qu'il regardait le rônin repartir dans la chambre, refermant la porte après lui. Il se tourna vers le champ, perdu dans la noirceur dans la nuit et passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant.

\- Je me demande qui est le plus con des deux…

.

* * *

Voilà pour ce deuxième chapitre !

*** : **Engawa - C'est une sorte de couloir en bois qui va faire le tour de la maison. A l'époque, ça facilitait la circulation tout en se protégeant des intempéries.

**** :** Bokken - C'est un sabre japonais en bois imitant la forme d'un katana.

******* : Retenez bien cette phrase pour la suite de l'histoire ;)

Du coup ! Livaï et Eren ont enfin un premier échange, pas des plus amical mais comme il est difficile d'en faire autrement avec notre brun râleur, haha.

Sooo, des avis par rapport à ces premières interactions ? Livaï sort doucement de la convalescence, que peut-il faire par la suite ? Son statut de rônin vous étonne-t-il ?

On se retrouve la semaine prochaine !

Bye, Chihaya :)


End file.
